<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiery Fate by KodyaK1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925850">Fiery Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812'>KodyaK1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Based off "Burn the witch" Shawn James, Character Death, F/F, Fire, Hanging, I'm pretty happy with this one, Tori dies, i hope you guys enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches are not allowed. And when Tori is called out as a witch, rightfully so, not even the queen can stop the wrath of her citizens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia/Tori Grieve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiery Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not saying this story is 100% better while listening to “Burn the Witch” By Shawn James, but like,,, I’m saying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Slam </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tori wants to wince but she stands steady for her queen. Angry stomps fill the room as a group of villagers storm into the building. “How can I help you today?” Amelia’s voice is smooth but commands authority over everyone.</p><p> </p><p>A man dares to step forward, brandishing a weapon, going against all the rules in the court, Tori starts to advance when she feels Amelia’s hand on her shoulder. A small nod brings her to step back in place, waiting for any orders.</p><p> </p><p>“We need her gone!” The man points to Tori and she falls back before regaining her footing, “What is the meaning of this!” Amelia's face breaks it’s facade for the first time, showing shock and concern. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve seen her doing” He raises his voice to dramatize the moment, “Magic!” The rest of the group shouts in agreement and raises their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Tori remembered when she first figured out her magic, it was simple, the fire in her parents' house had gone out on a rainy day. Unsure what to do, Tori just stood there, imagining a small fire in her palm, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a small flame, dancing with light.</p><p> </p><p>Overjoyed with excitement, she quickly went to show her parents, but they knew the rules, witches weren’t allowed, and they promptly cast Tori out to live a life of thieving and hiding until she met the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Tori’s face pales, No, they couldn’t have. <em> All I did was...light that candle… </em> No, how could she have been so stupid. Even something so simple as an unknown source of fire could get you convicted of witchcraft, but surely her queen would back her up?</p><p> </p><p>After joining the queens' court and securing the title of “Queen's Champion”, Tori believed she would be safe enough. Besides, the queen was her lover! Even if it was a true accusation, which it was, Tori was sure Amelia would tell them off.</p><p> </p><p>But as Tori looked up into Amelia’s eyes, she wasn’t so sure anymore. Tori turns away, so be it, if she’s being cast away from her queen,<em>  by </em> her queen, she won’t show any weakness.</p><p> </p><p>However, the next words out of Amelia’s mouth surprise her, “Stop.” With that one word, the crowd quiets, listening to their queen. “I won’t allow you to touch her.” Tori feels hope returning to her but the crowd breaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a witch!” Several of them cry, “She’s a danger to us! To our children!” This breaks Amelia’s nice act, “THAT’S ENOUGH!” There are tears in her eyes as she stands up, “<em> My </em> child was taken by wizards! But she,” Amelia gestures to Tori, “She tried to help me find him, she was the only one there for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Tori wants to be happy that Amelia is backing her up, but she can’t find herself doing so. She <em> was </em> a witch. If anyone deserved to be killed for witchcraft it was her, especially since she knew who kidnapped the queen's child, and she couldn’t stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not turn my back on the only one who helped me, so <em> get out </em> .” Amelia’s voice gets dangerously low and threatening, the crowd slowly starts to back up. But the leader steps forward again, sneering, “Fine, but it’s not over,” He turns to Tori, “We will remember this,  <em> witch. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Amelia glares until they are out of sight before running over to Tori. “ Are you…” She trails off as Tori refuses to meet her eyes, Amelia looks hurt for the briefest of seconds before calling out to the rest of the court, “Court is closed for the rest of the day, you are all relieved of your duties.” She places her hands on Tori’s shoulders and leans in to whisper in Tori’s ear, “Especially you, my love” </p><p> </p><p>Amelia gives the softest of smiles before walking away, only then can Tori allow herself to breathe. Tori doesn’t bother excusing herself as she runs back to her room, slamming the door unmannerly. She slides down the back of the door, sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, why, why” Tori repeats to herself, “Why couldn’t she just have accused me? It would have been right...I- I can’t deal with this guilt!” Finally, she said it, All this guilt, it was eating her up. The guilt of knowing who and where the queen's son was, the guilt of lying to Amelia…</p><p> </p><p><em> Should I tell her? </em>  Tori would love to, but she immediately shuts down the idea, she saw the look in Amelia’s eye earlier,  <em> I trust you </em> , and Tori could just tell her, especially not after the queen's son was stolen,  <em> by a witch </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Tori shakes her head and stands up, but not before there is a knock at the door, “Tori?” Amelia’s voice is quiet through the door. “Yes?” Tori responds, knowing the answer. Amelia seems to hesitate before calling back, “May I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Tori makes a humming noise and opens the door, Amelia steps into the room, stifling silence between them. “I- I wanted to apologize.” Amelia breaks the ice, “For the courtroom, they had no reason to call you a witch after you helped with my son and- I understand why you need to be left alone, so… I’ll leave you now.” Amelia smiles at Tori before getting up to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Tori was about to say something, “Stay with me, please” but she doesn’t, she just sits there watching Amelia leave.</p><p> </p><p>Tori wants to scream that she was a witch, that she would deserve whatever punishment Amelia would have given, but she gives up, it was getting late, surely she could get a few hours of sleep before her shift early in the morning. But as she’s removing her armor, Tori wonders something, wouldn’t Amelia be worried, after all, they would normally share a room.</p><p> </p><p>Tori looks at her door, the queen's room wasn’t far, she could easily walk over, and Amelia would probably want her to come over anyway, but Tori decides against it, she can’t see Amelia right now, not until the guilt goes away.</p><p> </p><p>Tori sits in bed for a while, trying to get to sleep, before actually doing so, although she figures she wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tori is woken by shuffling and...a bright light? She shoots out of her slumber to find a crowd around her, the villagers from earlier… No, no, they couldn’t be coming back for her, could they? That seemed more the case as Tori feels ropes being tightened around her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>In her groggy state, Tori can’t find the sense to fight back, but as she tries to yell for help, she feels a gag being shoved into her mouth. “Can’t have you alerting the guards can we, <em> witch </em>” Tori can’t help but stop struggling as they head out of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>How they got in there she didn’t kno- Oh, it was her shift right now, but she hadn’t woken up on time, <em> Damn it, how could I have been so stupid? </em> As they walk in the dim light, Tori can see many, if not all the villagers glaring at her, clearly, something involving supposed witches happened with them.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach the outlying forest, Tori starts to think, was it really so bad that they captured her? Amelia would have found out eventually, this was probably for the best. <em> Besides </em> , Tori thought, <em>  I’ve done enough bad in this world, this is for the better of everyone </em>. </p><p> </p><p>So she stops struggling, she walks quietly with the crowd surrounding her. Wondering why she struggled in the first place, it was no use. And soon they come up to the last place Tori would be seeing.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a large clearing, with a pile of wood in the middle, and a poorly built gallows over it...Oh gods, they were going to let the fire burn under the gallows until it broke through and...hung her.</p><p> </p><p>Tori stands strong, even though she knows this will be her last look at life...and what it could have been. They roughly shove Tori up onto the gallows, sparing her no dirty look or curse. Tori breathes in deeply, not bothering to fight against them, she deserved it, after all.</p><p> </p><p>The leader sneers at her, “Good riddance, <em> witch </em>.” And lights it on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Tori can feel the heat from the fire immediately, but it doesn’t burn through yet. Tori starts thinking, about her life could have been if she had been more careful, if she hadn’t been a witch.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she would adopt the kids from the orphanage with Amelia, maybe she could teach Amelia how to protect herself, how to fight, she could have taught Amelia’s son how to fight! But...most of all maybe...Amelia’s son wouldn’t have been stolen, and she would be happy again.</p><p> </p><p>As Tori wishes that she could have given Amelia more happiness in her life, she sees something she never planned to, “Tori!” Amelia’s voice rings over everything, even the raging fire beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>No, no, Amelia wasn’t supposed to come, Tori bites her tongue, she wants to scream out, “You can’t save me! I deserve this!” But she doesn’t, she refuses to scream, refuses to give in to the longing. And instead, she shuts her eyes tighter as Amelia pushes through the crowd, screaming for Tori.</p><p> </p><p>Tori can feel the wood under her start to heat up and char, <em> The fire is growing closer </em> She can see licks of flame through the wood, and it starts to crumble underneath her weight. “Tori! My love!” Amelia breaks through the crowd, to stand in front of the gallows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tori looks up to the sky, seeing beautiful stars giving way to the dawn. <em> I think...her son would have liked the stars</em>, tears slip down her cheeks unwillingly, “I’m sorry” She chokes out as the wood gives way, leaving her hanging in the sky. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Amelia can’t sleep, Tori hadn’t looked her in the eye since the court earlier, but when she looked at Tori before Amelia backed her up, she had seen fear in Tori’s eyes, something she hadn’t seen since her son was stolen. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia paces worriedly in her room before going to Tori’s room, she has to see her. It was very dark out, but Amelia could see dim strips of sunlight through the windows. Although, she hadn’t slept all night, and Tori would have been waking up for her shift soon, so it shouldn’t have mattered much.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as Amelia reached the room, something was off, the door was left wide open, something Tori would never do. She rushes into the room to see Tori’s armor left on her rack, and Tori nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia backs out of the room in shock, running towards the castle entrance, the guards try to stop her, “Your majesty! You can’t leave without proper guard support!” But Amelia pushes right past them, following a large trail of footprints, <em> Tori wouldn’t just leave...right? </em></p><p> </p><p>Amelia shakes her head at the thought and continues running, not too soon after, she can see the telltale light of a fire…<em>  Oh gods no, please </em> When Amelia neared the large group of people, she can see Tori standing on the gallows, a rope around her neck. “Tori!” Amelia starts struggling through the group, she has to get to Tori, “Tori please!!” She can see Tori shut her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia pushes through the crowd, “Tori! My love!” There is so much more she wants to say, “I can’t lose you too, not after my son” but she doesn’t, she’ll tell Tori after she saves her. But as she breaks through the front, Amelia can see Tori look up to the sky, and right as the wood cracks from the flames, Amelia can hear Tori mutter, “I’m sorry”.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Amelia stares, Tori’s body hanging in the sky, her neck clearly snapped, “Please no Tori…” The flames continue to crackle around the ground, the wood still burning. The flames get so high that the rope burns, along with the rest of the gallows, snaping, leaving Tori’s body to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia collapses to the ground, guards running over, clearly, they followed her, “My queen, you need to leave, it’s not safe.” “No!” Amelia snaps back, “I need to stay with her…” The guards back off, but don’t leave, silently watching Amelia grieve her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia sits there and cries, trying to see how she could have saved Tori, if only she wasn’t blam- That’s it, if Tori hadn’t been called a witch, if witches were purged from the kingdom, she wouldn’t have been hung.</p><p> </p><p>With that Amelia stood, eyes empty of emotion and hollow, “Bring me back to the castle.” She ordered, it was time for a new rule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaah! Thank you for reading! I'd love some Comments and Kudos to see what you guys think!</p><p>(Also I know this isn't what happened historically, but I really liked the idea)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>